Talk:Farewell to Gaile
First. Noooeeeess! Why's Gaile leaving?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :She's not leaving, go read her page on GWW. 20:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) see above. — Warw/Wick 20:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::D'oh, i knew i'd get a reply like that. Just read it. She's leaving kinda, or moving. Moving is the better word.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, she's going to keep doing what she is now on GWW, etc, just with an official title. :P Lord Belar 20:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) april's foolsday..? I'd bet 10k on it :P-{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 20:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :She 'aint leaving. — Warw/Wick 20:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Funny it happens to be April Fools day...--68.125.224.80 05:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::I bet the april fool's joke will be the fact some actual people on GW guru will miss gaile, considering the amount of spiteful little nut jobs over there. Flechette 05:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That one time Gaile chewed them out with a flame post was pretty epic. Yeah, that would be a nice joke. (T/ ) 05:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link?--72.179.0.133 21:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link? :P--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link? :P:P--Warber 17:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Link? :P :P :P--Cobalt | Talk 20:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hah Gailes nothing but a herder, the game will be better off without lagging towns to hell with sheep cooing to her every word. Unfortunately, its probaly a joke.-- 21:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Festival Games then? So... yes? I'd like to be able to race or play the DA again this weekend. Shayne Hawke 02:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :No, there is no broadwalk here, but I wish there was Timir222 19:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Gimmick ^^ As you can see from the history page, this "event" was created by someone from the official wiki, and only edited by 3 admins... I do have to give you guys credit thos- this and the WoWWiki were both pretty good stunts ^.^ [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Who said this was a stunt? --Shadowphoenix 03:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's not; it's real.213.17.48.159 08:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Good Riddance? Anyone else glad to see her go? I was of the opinion that most of the long-time players are kind of sick of her antics. So long, please don't change your mind. On yet another plus side, we get more party points at last.American Wrath 03:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :"many years of hard work" Lol. I wish it wasn't a joke. (T/ ) 05:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Look on it on the bright side. Now instead of asking her question about barbers, auction houses and extra storage, you'll be asking her question about why your game doesn't work like it should :P — Poki#3 , 11:13, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hopefully in that case her answers will be actual answers rather than cutesy comments. She really served no purpose in her previous role(she almost always dodged or verrrry vaguely answered questions that actually related to the game, rather than dancing or running around town like a headless retard), maybe in her new role she'll actually DO SOMETHING. DKS01 15:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Haha, I love my guild. Suppose I'm happy, I mean now there won't be all of those friend wannabes in towns using cutesy anime expressions and saying LOL at anything she says. Zulu Inuoe 11:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, if it WERE a joke, they'd probably have announced it today, the timing makes me suspect it's legit. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::We can only pray, the chance of getting a better PR however is slim with Anets staff fillings.-- 21:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::amen alari..now if only they would "promote" his ass to something like...i dunno janitor? haha 67.191.245.177 23:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I need to adopt my rants into GuildWiki, anywho as my rant says; "if you dont like Guild Wars and you dont like its staff, dont play....". Should have added the dont be on the wiki either but that would have been a bit over the top lol :D. Well personally I like Gaile, its probably because I have the same job as her (not with anet btw) but I think she is nice :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Your job is to dress uplike a frog ang talk people into line-dancing? Lol, sorry! I couldn't resist. Utter Havoc 01:57, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol, no but I am the Community Realtions Manger at my workplace (wont say where :P) --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Trophy Items? First of all, lol, like anyone believes this, 2nd, iff the event is true, you can gain quite dome party points (from my point of view, party points=money^^) so, what the hell are trophy items?? So that iff they are farmable, i can start farming e^m ^^ 78.21.7.221 14:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :So after deciphering your post, I think I might have almost figured out what you were trying to say. My spell check is going nuts right now, but I'll put that aside. I have one thing to say to you: Canthan New Year. Victory Tokens. NPC's who exchange items for other items. Not so complicated after all...American Wrath 15:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, what they call trophy items is stuff like iridescent griffon wings, or truffles, or blobs of ooze, etc. I.e. - special drops that you can trade at collectors for (usually) weapons. NightAngel 15:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wrath, sorry about that, i might have been writing a little bit fast without watching what i was writing... and i don't use spell check, but you got the message... and Angel, thanks, already thought is was something like that, but does anyone know what ones you can trade for what items? 78.21.7.221 15:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Problaly Declayed Orr Emblems in Lion's Arch.. But whatever is in the regions around LA, Kamadan and Monestary i guess.. 193.91.164.176 21:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah my guess is that trophy items will probably work similar to Halloween_2007#Collectors 82.2.120.134 14:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) oh wait ! lol if this is real , someone over there is gonna get a promotion . If izzy is the next one in line , we can all say goodbye to guildwars as we know it =P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.64.178.205 ( ) }. 'First of all, is that a bad or a good thing, eh? hehe :That would be a bad thing; Izzy doesn't speak a recognizable form of English. 19:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Izzy doesn't have a recognisable form of logic--Cobalt | Talk 19:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::You know, I'm still mad at Izzy for nerfing Mystic Regeneration. But no, I'm guessing a new person will take her post.--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm more concerned about Shroud of Silence and his lack of response to queries about the so called "balance" (see talkpage, i think)--Cobalt | Talk 20:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) somethings not right Ok guys just hear me out on this, Guild Wars has ALWAYS ended thier festivals on a SUNDAY! why would this one be on a MONDAY?--Patch 00:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't have school monday, but it's a professional day. xD --Shadowcrest 01:01, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe Monday is Gaile's birthday or something. And you're wrong, btw; St. Patrick's event this year lasted through Monday. 01:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Her b-day is august 9th. --Shadowcrest 01:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't care XD 01:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Really I was expecting a response more along the lines of "why do you know that". --Shadowcrest 01:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Stalker!" was the first thing that popped into my head--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 03:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : There has been a suggestion on the GW suggestions page that events be made available for players who can't play on weekends. I guess this is the reaction. (mendel 84.128.205.125 18:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC)) : St Patrick's day was lasted until Monday because St Patricks day was on Monday. Timir222 19:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::I know; my point is that events don't always end on Sunday. 19:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Market Effect Has anyone noticed if the market has increased based on people wanting to collect the items? [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] :No, but I've noticed plenty of people trying to trade their sugar or alcohol for fireworks "1 for 1." Dumbs. 07:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) The prices did shoot up yesterday mostly because of "PARTY TIME!" so every1 started charging 2x as much for party items. fastest gold i ever made. Vandalism? Has this page been messed up by a vandal? or is it just messed up in general.. im speaking specifically of the links at the top of the page being japanese, the "mainpage" link being broken, as well as all the edit section links...67.126.206.156 17:30, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Everything works fine. GuildWiki is being moved to http://guildwars.wikia.com , and that might be why you're having some problems. Remember to enable javascript and clear your cache if needed. — Poki#3 , 18:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) the way people are going ... it makes it seem like she's leaving forever, she's just goin to a new position... 118.92.12.97 10:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) lol, yeah --68.111.234.189 00:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :They maybe, just maybe will hire a pr that does something now tho.-- 00:35, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think they're taking advantage of her doing slightly less work with the community & using it as an excuse to throw another event into the ring. --68.111.234.189 00:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::And so ? You are complaing because they throw an event instead of a dumb RA double weekend ? My God! What nerve Anet has! 89.80.162.91 19:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ok where is everyone? alright, its friday, wheres the collectors? and btw it says to look on the counrtyside for drops, i have had no drops yet :/--Patch 20:15, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Shingjea they are by storage, in LA they are up on a hill by the docks, haven't been to kamandan.-- 20:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::heh yeah just after i post this they apear :P my bad--Patch 21:13, 4 April 2008 (UTC) What exactly are the "creatures" for? I haven't had a chance to go online so im just a bit confused. Thanks. 68.187.16.3 21:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC) : I think those creatures are those monsters that drop those things that you will need to get those party items. In kamadan, its near the arena (I am doing this on top of my head) Timir222 21:45, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Districts? Unlike the Mad King and the Avtatars during wintersday (wich all are computerised so it seems) i dont see this happening to the Frog wich was always human controlled so certainley we'll have to visit a certain District and if so wich one? :My personal guesse is the international one since thats where one would usually meet Gaile but if annyone has some ins and outs on this it is apriciated much - Oremir 10:47, 5 April 2008 (GMT+1) ::For an event of this scale, I'm sure they'll script everything up - there's a limit to how many people can be in a district. He'll appear in all districts, I guarantee it. —Dr Ishmael 14:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Party started early? I was in Kamadan an hour ago and the Rabbit gave a party for the Frog. I did the conga line and everything. I got fireworks when I did what the rabbit and the frog asked. But isnt it supposed to start tonight? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 11:15, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : That's what it happened in Shing Jea. by the way do you get the same fireworks. In shing jea, I got 4 sparklers, 4 rockets and 4 champagne poppers :: It's well over 3 hours since the last party now, im in kamadan with alot of other people and there is no frog. im confuzzled... [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Probs a bug that was fixed Timir222 13:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe, what's to bet someone mixed up 12:00AM with 12:00PM which resulted in The Frog turning up at 7:00AM GMT (12:00AM for Anet) instead of at Noon. I know I get those two backwards sometimes. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:51, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That's why a 24 hour clock owns. — Poki#3 , 16:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Party ended early too, gg Anet no re I like this event now Selling party items to Gaile worshippers is really good business. I hope another Anet employee gets demoted soon, KER'CHING!--Cobalt | Talk 12:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :They're not really Gaile worshippers; just title seekers :P - ' Ad Victoriam' 20:04, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Whatever, their a license to print money =D--Cobalt | Talk 10:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) times???? does anybody know what times the frog is appearing???90.194.54.115 17:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Every 3 hours, what time it is where you are will depend on your time zone--Cobalt | Talk 17:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Gonna rickroll this Any volunteers? Oh I'm such a sneak. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 19:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I was gonna do that! I had the idea yesterday, ask Maui! D: 19:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::YOU KNOW THE RULES AND SO DO I! Then let's do it together [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 19:49, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Animals Hmm, a bunch of woodland creatures joining together for one event... wasn't that a south park episode, then they started worshipping the devil, then an abortion happened and then in Imagination land they raped a ton of people had strawberry shortcakes eye ripped out, had someone with aids pee in the eye socket and then made her eat her eyeball, then more raping occured? ALl i'm saying is, i am staying as far away as possible from that event.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, it isn't quite like that, it's more, some animals join for xmass, then Stan kills their only enemy and then the enemy's sons need to do an abortion on Kyle cause he carries the antichrist. oh, and kyle dies of aids, but, good point though =P 78.21.7.221 18:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) emotes? do you need to do the emotes to get the party items at the end or could you afk through it ? --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 22:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Some fireworks are probably free, but for the most of them you need to do the emotes (and by come I think 6-9 max). — Poki#3 , 22:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Apparently dancing the entire time will give you 9 sets; I'm not certain how. 22:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) After going through the party, I noticed every time it calls for an emote, I got 1 set of the 3 items in the inventory, so I added that to the article. Not sure if continuous dancing give you more though. DeumReaper 22:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::From what I could experience, most of called emotes executed grant you 1 set, but there are also a few sets given "for free", one by one, after the conga. Since /dance is one of the called emotes, being dancing probably grants you one more set in addition to the "free" ones. 90.29.101.133 04:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) For one event, I only typed in the emotes as they came by and I got 15 sets (I believe i bobbled one). In the next event, my character that was dancing though the Frog/Rabbit "Hip Hop" demo, and did POINT, LAUGH, EXCITED & WAVE got 11 sets. Separ 01:23, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I was in error in my previous post - I must have mistyped many entries. I watched the set count increase each time I entered a called emote and 6 or 7 more times after the BREATH emote. I now believe that one of the sets I got by typing LAUGH was a "free" one. I took a series of screen shots and will examine them to see if caught all of the "free" sets. I left one character dancing and one standing after the midnight PST event, in hopes of seeing how many free ones there were, but due to the early ending, I could not find out. Separ 23:05, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I received a set after doing a doubletake when the frog talks about losing to the rabbit 3 time in a row. If you get a chance please verify.68.186.118.171 02:25, 7 April 2008(CST) 21 party sets? I was an Shing Jea Monastery just now, and i did all the emotes and stuff, and i got 22 sets. Just a minor detail, but it says 21 sets on the main pageArnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Script? Hi all i think it'd be nice to get the script them to say on the page for memories ^^ :Here's a bit, someone can get the rest and add it all if they want; The Frog: You mean the one you called the *blush* "Hip Hop" routine? The Rabbit: Come on Frog, hopping IS something we definitely have in common, so who better to show "Hip Hop" to the humans than a rabbit and a frog? The Frog: The Frog cannot deny this wisdom, but would still like to apologize in advance to all humans for what is about to take place. The Rabbit: Come on, Frog. Just do the part I wrote for you! Don't bring down the party! The Frog: The Frog is reluctant, but here goes nothing... The Frog: I said hip hop, a hoppa to the hoppy to the hop hop hopping! The Frog: You can't stop the hopping when The Frog's boogie beat is dropping! The Frog: I said hip hop, a hoppa to the hop to the hop hop hop, and we won't stop! The Rabbit: No we won't stop hopping until the break of dawn! The Rabbit: I've been living life large since leaving Ascalon! The Rabbit: A carrot a day keeps me going strong, thumping beats on the ground, and my ears growing long! The Frog: The beats the Rabbit lays are truly something of magic! The Frog: You best stay on his side, or watch things get tragic! The Rabbit: Just put me in a match and watch me flawless! The Rabbit: I'll battle through the Charr like they are clawless! The Rabbit: From Tyria to Cantha, there is none greater! The Rabbit: I provide service with a smile, did someone say, "Waiter?" The Frog: Whoa! Rabbit, stop right there! The Frog is sorry, but he cannot continue. The Rabbit has made the song all about him as usual... and at a friend's farewell party of all places! The Rabbit: Oh, come on. itsic] was just about to get good! I was working towards my best lyrics ever. Here, listen... The Rabbit: I roll up to the Xunlai, my account at maximum! You could call me King Jalis by the way I drop platinum! The Frog: RABBIT! ENOUGH! The Rabbit: All right, Frog. You're right, this party is for you and Gaile. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away... :Forgot to sign Ezekiel [Talk] 10:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::A complete transcript (with commentary) is on the official wiki - 71.224.123.149 10:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ecto drops? ecto drop rate is screwed up (most likely due to party items), 20 runs - 2 ectos. gg anet :I doubt the drop rate is really broken. Though I will admit I've gotten almost entirely purples out of HM locked chests since it started. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) What spawned it all? Question; where did all of the Gaile hate root from? Having never really paid attention to the Anet staff and their community reputation, this is a bit of a mystery for me. --Relax And Play 16:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :The general impression is that she served as a bad Public relations rep and never did that job well. The only thing I ever saw her doing is appearing in random towns while sheep minded people asked her a bunch of stupid questions. Never answering important or tough questions relating to the game that I ever saw.-- 17:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That and she's got an incredibly condescending attitude when anyone criticizes the "developer vision". And she only chooses the good stuff to respond to most of the time anyway. I remember when Eye of the North preview weekend happened and so many people were bringing their complaints to the forums, she was completely silent, even though some of what she could have said would have silenced all the whining. And she was obviously there, because she took time to respond to a post with nothing but praise for her actions in it, but nothing else. EDIT: I suppose we shouldn't forget that nowadays, her only response to any requests for changes in the game seems to be "sorry, working on GW2". No matter how good Guild Wars 2 is supposed to be, that doesn't excuse them for leaving their old game behind like this. - Ephidel 18:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::The gaile hate is because she's bad at her job. On several occasions she's come out on guru and basically told people complaining about an a-net screw up to get lost. Lord of all tyria 19:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, you would be better if there where hundreds of people complaining about something like little babies and not listening to reason? -_- — Poki#3 , 19:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No, but I'm not paid to do so. A lot of complaints are valid, and its a-net not listening to reason, then gaile comes out and basically says "If you don't like it, get lost". Not the best business practice when you're hoping to sell copies of GW2? Lord of all tyria 19:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"The only thing I ever saw her doing is appearing in random towns while sheep minded people asked her a bunch of stupid questions" /agree much--Cobalt | Talk 20:16, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::link -- 203.87.40.17 06:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: I haven't hung around a Gaile district since pre-Nightfall. But back then she wasn't condescending and answered good and bad questions. Of course you weren't going to get much information that you couldn't find elsewhere, but that most likely means she IS doing her job as ANet/NC wants her to. You know, I heard some of the things the GW gamer community would say, and if she became the way described above, I really couldn't blame her. Honestly, I think GW having this role is a bad idea, as since the role can't release any real info and is real time, it just becomes a target for hate. They need to change the expectations of the community for what this role will deliver or not have it at all. --Mooseyfate 13:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, change the expectations of the community by renaming the role to Condescending Sheep Magnet. I agree on your point that they shouldn't have this role however, all it achieves is a load of people spamming meaningless comments at someone because said someone types in purple text. Then occasionaly our hard-working CRM makes some meaningless reply. If i could earn money by doing that....--Cobalt | Talk 18:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Ended Early Mobs don't drop fireworks and the animals are gone. Looks like someone mistook 12 AM and 12 PM AGAIN. -_- — Poki#3 , 09:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Any hint on when was the last time this happened? Avon 12:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Umm... this Friday when the Frog started showing up early. Looks like they realised their mistake and fixed this now. — Poki#3 , 13:24, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, and they didn't say 12, they said "noon PST" --Mooseyfate 14:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :: I swear the last one has never started i stood there and waited by then the animals were gone, which was 20:00 BST which in wiki refer as 19:00 GMT. 79.76.126.46 Xannetic :::It definitely occurred, because I afked through it and got fireworks. 02:35, 8 April 2008 (UTC) and just how important was she anyway? All she was doing is "oh srry pls send all bug reports using email to plaync" other than that she just basically informs the community of what we know already.